Lucius' Elves
by WigtownWanderersS6
Summary: Lucius caters to a niche market. Who knew Dobby would be so popular?
1. Lucius' Elves

Dobby slowly slid his pillowcase down his small body, touching as much of his skin as he could.

"Does this please Master?" he asked sensually.

"Very much so," Dumbledore croaked, swallowing thickly.

"This pillowcase I wear must be very baggy, Sir," Dobby insisted.

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked, stroking his beard in curiosity.

Dobby slowly took off the pillowcase, revealing a fit, toned body that make Dumbledore gasp in lust.

"It needs to be big enough… for _me,"_ Dobby whispered.

Albus nearly choked, reaching out a shaking hand to touch Dobby's glistening skin.

"Not yet, Master." Dobby smirked, batting away Dumbledore's hand gently. "Dobby wants to please Master Dumbledore."

Albus' breathing increased as Dobby began to sway his hips to the beat of the music, regarding Albus through hooded eyes.

Albus groaned, reaching for Dobby again.

"No, no, Master Dumbledore," Dobby said, shaking his head and taking another step back. "Dobby exists only to please." He raised his arms, grinding his hips down as the tempo increased.

" _Please,"_ Dumbledore begged. Dobby thought for a moment, before nodding.

"There is a back room, Sir," he said, still dancing. "If Master is willing to pay extra."

Dumbledore nodded frantically, pulling his coin purse from the inside pocket of his robes.

.oOo.

Lucius walked away from the accountant of the club, his lips pulling up into a smirk. The income was better than he could ever imagine.

Opening a club with only house-elves as the entertainment? He had thought it would be a small market he'd be catering to…

Instead, within a few months, he had had to take on additional house-elves to cater to demand. The cost of running the place was low, as they didn't need to be paid, and were happy to sleep in the small storage rooms in the back. They even cleaned the place themselves.

Lucius was set to make a fortune.


	2. The Best Job

**Author's Note:** Tripper is slang for gonorrhoea.

* * *

At bondage Kreacher may be better

But Dobby gets the ladies wetter

He wasn't as handy with a whip

But knew what to do to get a tip

Even though he's not a dirty stripper

Sometimes someone ends up with tripper

(But Dobby gets the best jobs and likes to work those knobs)


	3. The Gifts of Admirers

Dobby looked at the large box with wide eyes.

"It's a gift," Albus explained, settling down on the seat facing Dobby, his eyes twinkling at the house-elf's astonishment.

"But Dobby is a house-elf," he began. "A house-elf is not to receive gifts."

Reluctantly, and with Dumbledore's insistence, Dobby took the lid from the box. He had been told to follow orders after all, and he reached for the material inside of the box, lifting it out.

"Sir bought Dobby a coat?" Dobby squeaked.

Dumbledore nodded. "The finest fur-lined cloak money could buy," he confirmed. "Try it on."

"Sir is too generous. Dobby slipped his little arms into the coat, modelling it for the wizard. "This is the greatest gift Dobby has ever received!"

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "And it could be the first of many. If I had a house-elf of my own, I would spoil him, Dobby. Do you want to be that house-elf?"

Dobby's smile fell as he shook his head. "Dobby cannot leave his Master," he replied sadly. "Dobby cannot keep —"

"It's yours," Dumbledore insisted. "And it'll be the first of many." He hoped that over time, the house-elf would change his mind.

.oOo.

Dobby added the coat to the pile of gifts he'd been given. The closet was overflowing now, but Mister Malfoy wouldn't allow personal affects. Dobby wasn't too sure what to do with the cake he had received yesterday, or the large egg Hagrid had given him last week.

As always, his eyes were drawn to the diamond ring he kept on a shelf near the front of the closet. He could never bring himself to get rid of that. The ring had been a gift from the late Orion Black, the only wizard he would have ever left his master for, and the only one who never asked.


End file.
